


Mostly When I'm Angry

by voleuse



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Your leg touching mine would be not consolation but good distraction, letting me exhale.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly When I'm Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1.19 ("Mary the Paralegal"). Title and summary adapted from Laton Carter's _Away_.

Barney walked with her to the line of waiting taxicabs, and Robin leaned against him. "Why did you do that to Ted?" she asked. Barney took a deep breath and rubbed her shoulder for a second.

"Fifty bucks says Mary kicks Ted in the nards," he finally offered.

Robin laughed, then elbowed him. "She was really nice," she gasped

"And I've already sent her a really nice gift basket to apologize for my jackass friend Ted," Barney countered. "Mary's a sucker for Belgian chocolate and Australian beer. She won't even remember Ted in three days. Scout's honor."

"She was really nice," Robin repeated, "and Ted treated her like a hooker."

She felt Barney's shoulder twitch, then his hand tightened against her arm, just for a second. "Fifty bucks says Mary kicks _me_ in the nards."

"I'll take that action," Robin decided. "But only if I can watch."

Barney's chin brushed against her hair, and then he pulled away. "Come on, then."

She folded her arms. There was a breeze; she was cold. "What?"

"Come on," he said again. "We're taking a cab to my building and I am going to knock on Mary's door and allow her to commit violence against this," he tugged on his jacket, "spectacular suit. And then you are going to offer to buy Mary a drink."

"Or two," Robin amended.

"Or two," Barney affirmed. "And I will nurse my wounded dignity by picturing the two of you making out."

"There will be no making out," Robin told him.

"Whatev," Barney countered. "You're paying for the cab."

Robin made an elaborate bow, and Barney turned and nodded at a waiting driver.


End file.
